


The Warning

by Marf_Redux



Series: Corruption and Sacrifice Universe One [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Just before the celebration in honor or Allura's return, Krolia calls them together with a warning about a disturbing situation that has come up.





	The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

The warning

“You needed to see us?” She asked Krolia as she entered the room where Coran and most of the Paladins were gathered. She noticed the four Shiros, Curtis and Acxa were missing. She guessed that this short notice meeting just before the celebration was about to start had something to do with Keith’s supposedly brief mission.

“What was supposed to be a simple check up mission by my son has led to the discovery of a traitor in the Galra forces,” Krolia said surprising them all. “When Keith arrived the base was calling for help because Commander Kala had trapped them inside and set the self destruct.” She wasn’t surprised the everyone immediately asked if Keith was okay. “My son is fine and he saved the base from destruction but Kala escaped and sent a transmission announcing she would make all the Paladins of Voltron pay for destroying Sendak the true heir to Zarkon.”

“So we’ve got some one out there that wants to kill us all, what else is new,” Hunk said sounding surprisingly irritated. She wondered if in the time she’d been away there had been other former Galra trying to take their revenge. She would have to ask Coran to bring her up to speed on everything much faster.

“If it was only one unbalanced officer I would have waited until after the celebration to inform you.” Krolia said sounding wary. “A preliminary examination of the base computers shows there was a great deal of information in a secret data vault that no one knew about and we have traced the source of it to Haggar and the druids.” She felt a sense of dread, “the good news is that Kala apparently only managed to copy part of it before news of Keith’s upcoming arrival caused her to delete the rest and trigger the self destruct to cover up that the data had ever been there.”

“So if Keith had not gone and instead you waited a few days to send someone to check,” she said quietly to herself, “then this Kala would have most likely gotten the entire secret database.” Krolia nodded an affirmative. “What happened to all of the Druids files when the new Galra government was formed?” She was again reminded of how much she had missed during the two years she was some where else healing the harm Honevra had caused.

“Most of it was already destroyed by different groups trying to claim it during the Galra civil wars but what we did recover has been sealed away as part of the deal our people signed when we joined the coalition.” She wasn’t sure she liked any of that information being kept but at least it was all in one place and under guard. “What do we know about this Kala?”

“We do not know much she was seemingly a minor soldier in one of the various factions who attained the rank of commander by the time all the shuffling and unification was over with.” Krolia looked grim, “She was only assigned to that base in the last two weeks as a precaution because it was near one of the sites attacked by the Lions.”

She felt an immediate pang of guilt, “So this is one of the consequences of my return taking shape.” Lance and Coran immediately tried to tell her it wasn’t her fault but she held up her hand. “We were told that Haggar planted seeds that would bear fruit if I returned and this is clearly one of them,” she looked them all in the eye. “If I had not returned then it would have been as if the lions never attacked so she would not have found that database.”

“That’s assuming she didn’t go to that base knowing it was there,” Pidge said speaking up. “But even if it is a complication of your return we all know that any trouble isn’t really your fault.” She wasn’t so sure and she wondered not for the first time if perhaps it was a mistake that her father had helped bring her back. “And speaking of complications why aren’t those four here?”

“I don’t want the one called Kuron learning about any of this for as long as possible and that means keeping the others in the dark.” Krolia said surprising her. “Acxa is simply going to tell them if they ask that Keith had to answer a distress call near the base and will not make it back in time for the celebration.”

“Speaking of which we really should go or folks will start to wonder where we are?” Coran said, “Merla is fabulously wity but even she can’t keep the crowd distracted for too long.” She noddd she was no longer in the mood to celebrate but they had to keep up appearances. “Everyone go easy on the nunval we don’t want any loose lips.”

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
